yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 051
を げろ オッドアイズ・リベリオン・ドラゴン | romaji = Hanki wo Agero - Oddoaizu Riberion Doragon | japanese translated = Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon | japanese air date = April 12, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 12, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Turn 4: Declan Declan activates and in his left and right Pendulum Zones, respectively. He then Pendulum Summons from his hand in Attack Position. Since it was Special Summoned, he activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon 1 "D/D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons , via this effect. Declan Normal Summons . He then activates the other effect of "Abyss Ragnarok", which allows him to once per turn Tribute 1 other "D/D" monster he controls and then banish 1 monster his opponent controls. Declan Tributes "Necro Slime" for the cost and banishes , via this effect. He then continuous to activate the effect of "Necro Slime", by banishing it from the Graveyard, he can Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, using monsters from his side of the field as Fusion Materials. Declan fuses "Abyss Ragnarok" and "Caesar" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Since "Caesar" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, he activates its effect, allowing him to add 1 "Covenant" card from his Deck to his hand. Declan adds "Re-contract Covenant" to his hand, via this effect. "Caesar Ragnarok" then attacks and destroys (Yuya: 2000 → 1800 LP). Declan Sets two cards. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons and from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons . Yuya then activates the Pendulum effect of "Creation Magician", changing the Level of "Stargazer" to that of another monster he controls. He targets "Pendulum Wizard" ("Stargazer": 5 → 4). He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Declan controls ("Caesar Ragnarok" 3200 → 1600) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 4100). Yuya activates the effect again, detaching another Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Caesar Ragnarok" again ("Caesar Ragnarok" 1600 → 800) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion" 4100 → 4900). Yuya declares the attack of "Dark Rebellion" on "Caesar Ragnarok". But since "Caesar Ragnarok" was targeted for an attack, Declan activates its effect, allowing him to return 1 other card he controls to his hand and then target 1 monster his opponent controls except the attacking monster and equip that target to this card, then this card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Declan returns "Kepler" to his hand and then targets "Odd-Eyes" and equips it to "Caesar Ragnarok" ("Caesar Ragnarok" 800 → 3300), with this effect. The attack of "Dark Rebellion" continuous and it destroys "Caesar Ragnarok" (Declan: 1900 → 300 LP). Yuya Sets a card. Turn 6: Declan Declan draws "D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord". At this moment, the Pendulum effect of "Galilei" activates, increasing its scale value by 2 ("Galilei": 1 → 3). He then activates in his right Pendulum Zones. Declan then Pendulum Summons from his Extra Deck and from his hand in Attack Position. At this moment, since Yuya controls only 1 monster and no other Spell/Trap Cards in your Spell & Trap Zone, he activates his face-down "Misdirection Wing", which allows him to target 1 monster he controls and until the end of this turn, it gains 800 ATK, also the effect and activation of all cards his opponent currently controls are negated. Yuya targets "Dark Rebellion" for this effect ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3300). Declan then overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Turn 7: Yuya Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Declan first Pendulum Summoned "D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord", "D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord" can be seen in his hand. Notes